ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Ashtaroth
"I did this for you and for our brother" -Ash's words to Terra after she questions him about who he is right now Ashtaroth is a human transformed demon who is considered the enemy of the Titans and Villains. He acts as the bridge of Good and Evils and is never hesitant to attack the two alliances. He is the "dead" prince of Markovia which he considers as true as the brother Terra and Geo-Force once knew died along time ago. He now serves the demon prince Samael. History Capture The second heir of the throne of the kingdom of Markovia, Ash was the 2nd prince of Markovia, the older brother of Terra and the young brother of Geo-Force. He was the one who took care of Terra the most since all her younger life was always in confusion. Before Terra and Geo-Force were ever experimented, Ash was captured and experimented by a Satanic Cult. One 6:00 at night on June 6, Ash was placed on a stone tablet where a satanic ritual took place. He had marks placed on his bodies, both his feet and leg chaned and around the tablet was a drawn satanic circle. Darkness consumed Ash as he entered hell, stood in front of him was the demon Samael. The demon questioned him why he was here and Ash hesitently answered him wtih an honest answer. Samael saw a mission of revenge inside the young boy and promised him eternal power. Ash who was in hell was filled by such evil, made his thurst for revenge grew agreed to it. His quest to receive power was to make sure that the 9 nine hells wasn't having troubles. Ash agreed and entered the 9 hells. Each completing a request by the ones who commanded each circle. He returned to Samael and told that his job was finish. Samael congratulated the young soul and gave him his satanic power. Before Ash left, he requested one thing from Samael which the demon accpeted. Ash's appearance had changed, his blonde hair became silver and his eyes became crimson red. Ash bid the demon farewell promising that he will never regret receiving his power. But for what he didn't know was by the time Samael's powers were given to him, his humanity disappaeared. Joining H.I.V.E. Ash awoke from his travel and quickly slaughtered the cults. He left the place and travelled towards anywhere to make sure that no one would ever see him again, especially his family. He tested his teleporting power and then transported himself landing on H.I.V.E. academy. Ash learned about this academy thanks to the teachings and vast knowledge his master gave him as an extra present. He changed his name to Ashtaroth and entered the academy, he at first became a loner but after so many trainings and sessions, he was known as one of the strongest H.I.V.E. students and gave him the title Death's Executioner One time of his H.I.V.E. life, he met a young Jinx. He saw potential in the girl and thanks to her eager drive to reach the ranks of the greatest villains, he became her partner in crime. All around they showed their teamwork and abilities making them known to all as "The Duel Duo". He also became friends with Gizmo and Mammoth while he was there. There was also a rumor about him working with Madame Rogue in H.I.V.E. but people only believed it to be rumors. There was an incident that happened in H.I.V.E. making Ashtaroth leave, wishing Jinx the best of luck. Jinx was betrayed as her partner just left without telling her why, so she vowed her work in a high degree wanting to forget Ashtaroth. The Master and Fire Ashtaroth returned to his lone travels and met Brother Blood or his name that time Brother Sebastian, who even if he acted nice, wasn't able to escape Ashtaroths keen eyes. The two worked and thanks to Ashtaroth's incredible knowledge, he gave Brother Blood the way how he could tranform himself into a cyborg. He left Sebastian in hope of finding someting that might bring him happiness. After the events with Brother Blood, he met a being capures Blackfire, not knowing who she trully was, he slaugtered her captors and escape with Blackfire. Blackfire thanked the young warriors, who left almost left but then told her if she wants to travel with him then she could. Of course she was a little hesitant but with the Centauri police after her, she needed someone's help. She traveled with Ashtaroth which she found was a strange person. He wasn't surprised when she revealed herself to be a Tamaran princess, the way he acted when he killed showed that he was already use to it, his strange personality and his destructive powers. After a long travel, lackfire bid farewell to Ashtaroth and left. The young warrior, meanwhile, traveled once more and met some heroes like Aqualad, Jericho, Bushido and Speedy. Soon he heard about the news of his sister Terra and went fort to search for her. Jump City Chaos He is currently staying in Jump City watching over his sister Terra while battling with an old enemy of his master. He seems to have a feud with both the Teen Titans and Villains. Appearance He has shoulder length silver hair, red crimson eyes and a soft look. He, like Terra, once had blonde hair and blue eyes but changes into silver once he transformed into his inner demon for the first time. His wardrobe consist of a full-length black coat and a waist-high slit going up the back, a red inner poet shirt, a pair of black pants and matching black shoes. Personality He is considered someone who is neaither Good nor Evil. He follows his path and what he believes is right or wrong. No matter what people says to him, he doesn't follow them but will take interest in things that intrigues him. He has no remorse or even mercy to anyone he kills, to him killing is normal to him. He entertains himself but slowly and playfully destroying his enemies, he never wants to end his targets quick as it bores him if the job is finished. He has no belief in any kind of motto the world carries. His body and soul has and will always be be gray, the color that equals black and white. He carries no evidence of love, remorse, pity, and sadness. His emotions have been locked making it easy for him to plan. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. In battles, he tends to do small talk with his enemies making some conversation. Most of his mission which he considers as capture target, he tends to let them live long, long enough to tell him things. The way he keeps his emotions locked, makes him think his plans perfectly. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the world, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many. He is shown to be very craft and cunning, cunning enough to fool all the students in H.I.V.E. seeing as they believed that he was someone who wanted to become a villain. He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting to any given combat situation, and planning all out in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory even if he acts foolishly and insane. Powers Demonic Transformation- He has the power to transform into his inner demon. He can use this anytime and can auto active if he feels death nearing him. Upon transformation, his hair becomes spiky and longer, his eyes becomes blood red and he sprouts 6 black wings. His clothes changed as he becomes shirtless and only sports a pair of skull decorated pants along with a loin cloth. Apparition Transformation- He can transform himself into a black ghost like smoke which he uses to travel around. In this form he becomes pure smoke and can never be touched or harmed. He still can do damage to anything he passes like buildings, cars, bridges except for living things. Pyrokinetic Ability- Unlike his siblings which controls the earth, he controls fire. He can use fire with so much destructive force that he is considered the flame master. His ability to create things from flames are remarkable as he can create a dragon made of fire, a burning tornade and even fire weapons. Chronosphere- ability that allows him to control time in some degree. It was once a gift from god given to the angels but with Samael being a fallen angel, he is knowledgable about the chronosphere. He is only accesible with the ability to stop time for only 30 seconds, seing as to master the chronosphere is to master time itself. Eye of Hell- A special skill that allows him, whoever he has eye contact with, to send a person in a painful illusion.What happens in the illusion is controlled by Ashtaroth bending them beyond their wills and even torturing them. What happens in the real world is that the person will become unconscious and after the person is sent back, they could either die for so many mentail strains. Black Heart of the Chosen- '''An ability that allows him to rip the very heart of a person and corroupt it making it an energy source. Once the heart has been corroupted, he can consume it making his powers increase. The heart's limit of power depends on how much pure the heart is, good or bad. '''Twilight Catherdral- '''A portal that allows him to summon his demon brethrens anyime and anywhere. There are no limits to how many demons can come out from the portal. But legends said that letting the portal open for too long, the portal will be uable to close. '''Extreme Healing-An ability that allows him to heal injuries in just seconds.Limbs that are cut, holes in his bodies or even if his head is cut off, he can heal those in just seconds. Even if he is impaled by 10 swords, he can just ignore such wounds and walk as if it was nothing. He is not immortal and can die as long as he is atacked continously, fully obliderating his ody, making it impossible for him to regenerate. Demonic Rituals- An ability that allows him to summon and perform demonic spells: *Summon Swords- Demonic spell that allows him to summon demonic swords *Explosion Seal- A spell that surrounds his target with circular seals which then explodes. *Summon Chains- Demonic Spell that allows him to summon chains which confines is target *Inferno Gate- Summons a burning portal which he uses to teleport *Blood Pact- A ritual that allows him to grant anyone who makes a blood pact with him demonic power, if so that someone tries to break the contract, their body will be destroyed. *Hell’s Steed- Summons a demonic horse which carries incredible speed and power *Human Seal- His target’s hands and feet is closed by a magic circle which makes it impossible to move. This allows him to control their body and even kill them. Weaknesses Holy Places and Divine Powers- he has a weakness for holy places, like churches and other with divine powers. Him being a human transformed demon makes it easy for him to be purified, while he maybe a demon, the light when he was still human still remains intact in his new appearance. Unlike demons that has a heart of pure darkness, a light still remains in Ashtaroth's heart making it easy for him to be purified by such divine powers. With him still remaining to care for his sister and brother, the light never vanished and remained in him. Day of Creation- On every July 6, the light in his heart will once again battle with the darkness in him. The feud causes him to lose control of his power, unable to trully release it. That is also the time when he has some problems: 1.Coughing up blood 2.Paralysis of some body parts 3. Extreme pain 4. Mental Disorder 5. Random release of any powers Side Effectrs- as a price of using some of his powers, he damages his body in exchange for using such demonic and curroupted power *Eye of Hell- his normal eyes are damaged as a large amount of power is passing between his eyes and are transferred to his enemy which is the illusion. With much pressure placed on the eyes, they could bleed if the spell usage passes 3 times 7 Seals of Heaven- 7 powerful seals that are scattered around the world, they are the most powerful items and his greatest weaknesses. The seals carry unimaginable purifying powers which are a threat to him. For the seals to work one must placed them on a specific spot in Ashtaroth's body: Both of his hands, both of his feet, his chest, his forehead while the last one is held just above his body. The Seal would seal all his powers as long as they are never remove. Only those who have pure hearts can use this seal and be the ones to remove them. Weapon Lucifer- A special scythe which was given to him by his master. The scythe has a special ability which can transform into a spear, act like a boomerang and can even be covered in flames. The scythe belonged to Samael who once used it against God. The scythe was made from demon bones and forge in the fires of hell. Legends foretold that this weapon injured God and while placed in hell became a blackhole where damned souls are consumed. The weapon is held and used by Ashtaorth with deadly accuracy, no matter how big the weapon is, Ashtaroth can use it with ease. No one other than Ashtaroth and Samael can weild the weapon, whoever touches the sword other than them will be burned as the weapon releases a strong dark energy. The full power of this weapon can only be used if Samael weilds it, as he is the Demon Prince. While Ashtaroth maybe strong, he is not pure and his power is not strong making hum unable to true hidden power of ths weapon. Relationships Ashtaroth & Terra He has always cared for his younger sister and did everything for her just to make her smile for once. When the 3 were taken away by their parents, he saved his sister and older brother from exrtreme pain as he volountered himself to be the one experimented in the Satanic Ritual. He traveled to jump city to locate his sister and after he saw that she was now living hapilly in a normal life, he never faced her and just acted as a stranger to her. Believing that if she ever knew that her brother had changed and became a dangerous man, she would get be in trouble. Ashtaroth & Geo-Force The two once had a good brothery relationship but after his transformation, he acted as a villain to him making sure that his relationship with Geo-Force would never be revealed. Even when there relationship was shown, he still acted as a villain to ensure that what they found out was wrong. All of his reasons for not showing to his siblings who he was, was due to the belief that they will be targeted by the Highlanders. Ashtaroth & Jinx Former partners which was known in H.I.V.E as the Duel Duo. He became the partner and mentor of Jinx, who wanted to impress her idol Madam Rogue. Ashtaroth and Jinx had a more partner kind of relationship as the duo worked with great teamwork that the two were known as H.I.V.E's best villain team. Hints shows that Jinx had romantic feelings for him. Ashtaroth & Blackfire Blackfire had no feelings for the young prince but grew some affection and admiration after protecting her from the Police even before and after he found out about her reason for running. She saw that he was somone who didn't care for Good or Evil but followed his own path no matter what, much liker her, someone who was free. Blackfire has always been in search for him, doing anything as possible to locate the teen. Trivia *His looks is opposite to his personailty, as he looks kind and soft but actually acts sadistic and insane. *His entrance to every battles always starts with screams and ends with either a mark or a message carved in the wall. *His reason for battling with the Highlanders as they are the enemies of his master and he is very much loyal to him *His theme song is "The Face of Lost Pride" Category:Characters Category:Male